Unlikely to Happen
by Gokusotsu
Summary: Keeping much to himself, refusing to interact with others, and only interacting with his good ol' friends. How was Kurosaki Ichigo ever going to get the other to open up to him? Well, the other was intrigued by his hair: That was a good start. IchiHitsu
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH...but I have a gallon of Tide. : )

_Thoughts _

"Talk"

Everything else... .

Please read and enjoy!

* * *

Emerald eyes stared at the black chalkboard and sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past 2 hours, drowning out the lecture his biology teacher was giving. Seriously, how does a human being keep talking for 2 hours straight with no break at all? Well, since this is the study of living things, he should find out right? Sighing again, he looked to the right of him and saw one of his few friends drooling on the front cover of his notebook, covering up the last two letters of Hisagi . The owner of the emerald eyes chuckled inwardly to himself and decided on playing a joke on the sleeping student later, now understanding why the other had urged him to sit near the window all the way in the back of the room. 

Turning to his left, he looked out the window and examined the view of the campus he had obtained. The cherry blossom trees, although they were not fully bloomed yet, looked mesmerizing with the sun shining upon them. After a couple of seconds of staring, he noticed something bright orange perched up on a tree branch and leaning against the trunk. It stood out from the pink buds, but still seemed to blend in very well. The orange thing seemed to shift a little and a leg slipped off the branch and dangled there, swaying with the wind._Obviously it's a human_, the jewel holder thought, _kind of looks like-_

A ring interrupted his thoughts.

Turing away, towards the class, he saw the other students packing up, the teacher leaving, and the student next to him stirring awake. He, too, started to pack up his things and tried to contain his laughter, since he just noticed the drool all over his companion's right cheek. His companion ,sadly, was oblivious to his friend's uncontrollable smirk and his drool stained cheek, and just yawned. Hisagi only noticed the drool on his notebook and wiped it off, dumped his items in his pack,and stretched, until _finally_ noticed his friend's smirk directed especially at him.

Hisagi frowned a little and said," What's up with the smirk, shorty? Or would you like to be called Shiro instead?"

Well, so much for the joke he was going to play on his_ taller _companion.

"Shut up Hisagi. I would like to first state that I am _not _short; It's just that I'm still going through this stage called _growth spurt_. The second thing I would like to state is that your cheek is stained with saliva, idiot."

"Crap! Really?" Hisagi started rubbing both his cheeks with the sleeves of his sweater, ridding of the saliva, then looked at both of his sleeves.

"Ew...I actually had saliva on me."

The supposed_ shorter _companion rolled his eyes. "It's your own fault. You left your mouth so wide, I bet my eraser could've fit in it."

" It's not like you haven't done _that_ before." Hisagi shivered a little, recalling when he had been napping on his dorm desk and the other had actually stuck his eraser in his mouth just for fun.

The other snickered, also recalling that time.

"Well, enough talk. It's almost lunch and I don't wanna be left with a cracker and kiddy sized juice." The taller said." Let's get going."

"Hn."

The pair headed out of the lecture hall and were welcomed by the bright rays of the sun outside. They headed towards the cafeteria about two buildings down and spoke here and there. When they were about to pass by the Sakura Tree the Shiro-haired teen was observing from the lecture hall window, he suddenly remembered the guy with an orange thing perched up on a branch, and stopped.

Hisagi, noticing his companion stopping, also stopped too, a bit confused as to why the other had stopped. His companion seemed to be observing the Sakura Tree, looking at it with what seemed like a bit of curiosity and interest.

After a while Hisagi spoke up. "Oi, Hitsugaya, you ok?"

The taller one's question snapped Hitsugaya out of his state of mind. "Uh..Yeah, I'm fine. Let's keep going."

The two resumed their walking, though the taller was ponder about the earlier event, and made it to lunch before the good food had disappeared. After getting their food, the two started to head to a table when a shout directed at them was heard.

" Hhhhiiiitttsssuugggaayyaaa!!!!!! Hhhhhiiiiissssaaaggggiiiii!!!!! Over here!! Over here!" It was a happy feminine voice calling them. They turned around and saw a table with a long orange haired woman waving her hands around the air above her, and next to her were two men; one was bald and the other looked feminine(in a way). The two walked towards the odd trio, sat themselves on the empty seats, and greeted the three.

"Nyyaa!! Hitsugaya! Hisagi! How was first period? Was the teacher mean? Did anyone bully you? Did you see any cute guys??" The long orange haired woman kept interrogating the two, the list of questions never ending.

"Oi oi, slow down Matsumoto! And cut the number of questions while you're at it! This isn't an interrogation!" Hisagi exclaimed to the only female in their group.

The bald man nodded. "Yeah, what 69 face said. All your questions are gonna give me another huge headache."

The feminine man also nodded. " I agree with Ikkaku and Hisagi. Talking a lot is a very ugly thing too. You shouldn't talk a lot Matsumoto."

"Oh, be quiet Yumichika. It's not like you don't talk a lot mister." Matsumoto stated and stuck her tongue out at Yumichika.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes at them and how they were being childish. They were older than him, but he was much more mature than them. He sighed in an annoyed way, but still tolerated and listened to them, for they were his friends. They were a few of the people who got him to open up to them, supported him, and were always there for him. He could never abandon them no matter how stupid their conversations were. And though he would never, **ever **admit it, he liked their stupid group moments; it was special to him.

* * *

Sorry...I know it's a short and a bit rushed first chapter, but hey; I'm a new writer, bear with me please 

**_Please read!!:_** Also I know that this isn't really what the summary said, and I bet you all thought this was going to be from Ichigo's view, but I promise it will be on the next chappy or two!!! I promise!! Just give me a chance!!-goes on knees-

-ahems- anyways, this chap was just to kinda establish Hitsugaya's character, curiosity of the 'orange thing' on the tree, and all that jazz..the next will be Ichi's point of the same day... or something else if you guys want...you get to pick!

Reviews are loved, Constructive criticisms are accepted, and Flames are...I don't know what to do with them...

Thank you for reading :) please review -bows-


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the late update!! I was procrastinating so...I'm soo sorry!! -bows-

Ahem, I give thanks to my reviewers; Libranfate, Favrite of Chaos, and SuChAbAKa!!! You guys are the best!!

Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH, Kubo-san does...I wish I owned Hitsugaya and Ichigo though x)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just in case..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Talking"

_Thoughts/Flashbacks_

_'Talking in Flashback'_

_**Thoughts in Flashback**_

Everything elseeeee...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

The cherry blossom branches swayed in front of the chocolate colored eyes, shielding them from the sun's hot rays. A soft sigh was emitted by the owner of them as the lids of the eyes went down and brought a reddish view(1). There was a soft breeze that seemed to relax the man that was, for some reason, on a sturdy tree branch of a certain cherry blossom tree. 

From afar that man seemed to be resting peacefully on the tree branch with his upper half leaning against the trunk and the lower half stretched out on the rest of the branch, with one leg over the other. Hands were laid out on top of the red cloth covering his upper body, while the other half was clad in fitting navy jeans and dirty black sketcher sneakers. In reality though, this man was reminiscing of what had happened the other night that caused him to be on this tree.

_The sound of a toilet flushing and water flowing out of a faucet was heard from outside of the bathroom door. When that particular door opened, a tall man yawned and stepped out of the washroom towards another door. He was still in his outing clothes and didn't seem to be paying attention as to which door he was opening, just looking to see if there was a bed inside. Seeing a bed, he walked towards it and climbed in, not noticing there was another body occupying the bed. It was when he twisted his body to the opposite side he noticed the other black haired occupant. Eyes widening at the sight of the other head, the tall one slowly got out of the bed as his head was chanting, __**Please don't turn and wake up. Please don't turn and wake up. Please don't turn and wake up. Please don't turn an-**_

_Murphy's Law decided to take action though, and the black haired other groggily reached out for the lamp that was closest with a feminine hand, then turned around and tiredly opened the sleepy eye lids to reveal violet eyes. The violet eyes looked at the man who froze on the spot when the lights turned on, and was slowly processing what she saw. Suddenly, what she saw click and she quickly stood up, revealing her pajamas with a well known bunny on it and knocking the other on the floor as she did so. She quickly walked towards the man covered in the blankets she had pushed away, and kicked him hard._

_The man made an 'oof' sound and the blankets fell from his head, revealing his short flamboyant orange hair that was messy with spikes as usual. He then turned his head to face the girl; chocolate eyes locked on with angry violet ones. _

_'Baka! this is the fifth time you've been out late this week! Where the hell do you go?! And why do you stay out till 2 o' clock in the friggin morning?!' The petite girl yelled to the taller other, who rubbed his ears._

_'Oww... geez woman, you don't have to yell so loud. My eardrums are gonna pop one day 'cuz of you...' He rubbed his ears a bit more. 'Anyways, what I do late at night is none of your business, Rukia.'_

_Rukia was even more pissed. 'None of my business? None of MY business?? Arrgghh!!! Damn you, Kurosaki! Don't you think I have a small right to know where you go since __**I'm **__the one that had to wake up at 2 in the morning before just to let you in,__** I'm **__the one that has to deal with __**you**__ not knowing which bedroom is yours, and __**I'm**__ the one who had to help you when you came back here without your shirt and tons of paint all over you? Hmm???'_

_The orange haired one thought for a moment. 'Uhh...No?'_

_She did a small scream again. 'Aaarggggh!!! You're such an-!!! You're soo awful I can't think of a category to put you in!!! Ughhh!!!'_

_Taking a few deep breathes, the black haired girl decided to approach this a little differently. 'You know what, Ichigo? I'm fed up. Soo, To teach you a lesson, I'm not gonna let you back in here except for you to get your books and change. That is the only time you are allowed in. Got it?_

_Ichigo opened his mouth to complain but she stopped him. 'Nooo buts mister! I don't care what you say. My word is final.'_

_With that last sentence said, she dragged him out with amazing power, took his dorm keys from his black hoodie, and shoved him out._

_'Have fun!' Those were the last words the girl exclaimed before she closed the dorm room door, locking it in the process._

He sighed again after remembering that and mumble to himself about women.

All of a sudden, a strong gust of wind came at him, almost knocking him off the tree. Lucky for him, his arms had fast reflexes, and they quickly grabbed onto a nearby branch to keep him steady, causing only one of his legs to fall of the branch and dangle in the wind. He stayed like that for a while, cursing at the wind, until he heard ring not far from him that brought his mind back to reality.

_That bell was from an early class. _He thought. _The earliest class ends at 10:30 soo, right now it's...lunch!_

The thought of food made his stomach grumble since the last time he had eaten was yesterday afternoon. Not that he was anorexic or anything, it was just that he hadn't been feeling to good since he had heard something that he didn't really approve of.

Deciding that he had stalled enough, he jumped off of the branch and ran to the mess hall just as a two students from the morning class turned the corner and walked towards the same direction. When he got inside the hall, not many people were there yet so he took food here and there, piling it up a little on his tray, and was about to go sit when he spotted three very familiar outlines.

" Oi! Matsumoto! Ikkaku! Yumichika!' He called the trio after the names clicked in his head.

The long, orange haired woman turned her head, looked around until she saw a hand waving, sticking out of the mass of entering students. She waved at him and signaled that they'd be there in a minute.

Turning her head back at the other two that were with her, she told them, "Neh neh, Ikka-kun! Chika-kun! Ichi-kun's over there!! Let's go talk to him!!"

The two shifted their gaze towards where she was pointing and easily spotted the Kurosaki boy sitting on a chair and eating the karashi mentaiko(2) he had grabbed earlier. It was a month and a half ago since they last saw him, for they all left to their own families during the break they got after the winter semester, and when the break was over, Kurosaki had signed up for afternoon classes. Because of that, they decided to go converse with him.

"Yo, Ichigo! How ya been?" Ikkaku greeted him as they neared the table that had the karashi mentaiko eating strawberry.

"Ing ging goog. Ou?" The chocolate eyed eating man tried to speak with the mantaiko in his mouth.

Yumichika looked at him with non-hidden disgust. "You shouldn't speak with your mouth full, Ichigo. Seeing chewed up food makes some people lose their appetite, and since I don't really want to lose it, please hide that ugly site from me."

Matsumoto rolled her eyes at her friend with the weird brow, and laughed when Ichigo covered his mouth, swallowed and said sorry with a small apologizing smile.

"Soo, Ichi-kun, how have you been these past 6 weeks? Are the afternoon classes going well?" The female repeated the question the bald male of the group asked first.

" I'm doing pretty good. Classes are going well, but the Psych. instructor has crappy teaching skills. Anyways, how about you guys? Been doing good?"

"I guess we're doing pretty good, too." Matsumoto informed the carrot top, the two males next to her nodding in agreement. "How about Ru-chan? Last time we saw her was around ten days ago with Ren-kun. Is she doing well?"

"Oh, yeah, she was doing just fine last time I saw her. In fact, she's doing _so_ well that she doesn't need me in the dorm room anymore." Ichigo fake sighed. "Ah, girls grow too fast these days. Don't you think so, Ikkaku?"

"Hell, how should I know? Matsumoto needs someone to look after most of the time," Ikkaku started, earning a hit from Matsumoto. "Ouch! Watch were ya hit will you? Err, anyways other than this lady here, there's that little girl in third grade that always tags around with Zaraki-san, but she's similar to this female here so...Nah, girls don't grow fast; they just pms a lot." That last comment earned him a kick that was suppose to hit his shin, but since he turned a little, it hit a place that would bring any man into a world of pain. "Holy-"

Yumichika decided to speak up. " So, basically, you're saying Rukia-san kicked you out of the dorm?"

"Uh..Yeah, basically." Was the reply.

Matsumoto, with her selective hearing, heard this and stopped her background laughing and pointing at Ikkaku.

"Awww, our poor strawberry! He got kicked out by the bunny lover!! Awww!!! " Matsumoto hugged Ichigo and patted his head when she let go.

"Shouldn't you be pitying Ikkaku instead of me?" The strawberry informed her after she let go.

"Nope! Ikkaku's a big boy!" Matsumoto turned her head to look at Ikkaku, who was almost fully recovered and slowly standing up." See Ichigo? He's fine! You though...You're now dorm-less! That's not something that can be easily recovered, especially if Ru-chan has control over it!"

"Got that right.." Thoughts of the other times their violet eyed friend had control over something made the four shiver at what happened when someone tried to take her control.

"So, until she lets go of this thingy you guys fought about," During this pause Yumichika said something similar to 'Which will be one year from now..'. "we'll find someone with no dorm mate and room for you to temporarily stay in!. What do you say Ichi-kun?"

Ichigo was caught off guard by the offer she made, but was glad for it. Like what Yumichika said, Rukia wouldn't let someone do a certain thing she had control over until about a year later. Soo, deciding that he didn't want to sleep in trees for a year, he said, "If it's no problem for you guys, that would be a big help..."

"Oh-Kay! We'll find a dorm for you!"

Suddenly her stomach made a small growl and she blushed. " I guess that's our cue to leave, I'll talk to you later Ichi!" With that, she left to the food court-like area with Ikkaku (who recovered) and Yumichika, who said their good byes after the hungry orange haired female started to skip towards the food.

Ichigo chuckled at the retreating trio, silently thanking them for their help, and finished up his lunch that was mostly filled with one of his favorite foods: karashi mentaiko.

After he finished and threw away the garbage, he didn't have anything to do for about the next four hours, so he just looked around the mess hall and observed his fellow college students. As the chocolate eyes roamed about, they landed on a table with the trio he had just talked to and two other students; A somewhat tall, black spikey hair man with a sort of tattoo on his face, and a somewhat short white unevenly spikey haired...kid? _What was a kid doing here?_, the carrot top pondered about that. _Maybe he's just short for his age..Or he's just visiting them..Or he's one of the teacher's relatives visiting the school again...Or-..._There was so many possibilities that came pouring into his mind. Which one was true though?

Finally deciding to ask one of the three he had spoken to later, he tried to observe the white haired kid who seemed to unknowingly catch his interest. What was making this kid interesting? _Probably his white hair_, a voice inside of the tall college sophomore student.

_Yeah, probably..._His mind was agreeing with the voice, which was an odd thing since they rarely did that. Who knew they'd agree about something like this?

* * *

_**The Number things (1,2)**_

_**1**_- You know how when you close your eyes and you see either total darkness, or another color? Technically, Ichigo's seeing this reddish thing since the sun's rays that are close to him...Did what I say make any sense? xD

Anyways, if you're totally confused, just turn on a yellow orange light and close your eyes...Hopefully you'll understand what I was referring to when you do this..

_**2**_-spicy mentaiko..uh...go to h t t p / e n . w i k i p e d i a . o r g / w i k i / M e n t a i k o (no spaces) for more information.

All I know is that it's one of Ichigo's preferred food thingy..with rice! xD

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chuu chuu...This was an OK chappy...I'm content : )

Uh..Next chapter's gonna have interaction between Ichigo and Toushirou! Yay!!! No lovey dovey things yet, though...awww...

Reviews are loved, Constructive criticisms are accepted, and Flames will be used for a barbeque!

If there's something wrong with this chappy, please tell me!

Revieeww pplleeaseee... : D


	3. Chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Info. You Should Read**

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uh..If you've noticed, during the two chapters, I was avoiding calling everyone except Hitsugaya a teen, but now that I think about it, they're all still teens..heehee..Ya'know what? Just think of their height as the same as in the anime...Less confusion if you do : )

Here's an info thingy if you're confused!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Info Thingy**

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hitsugaya Toushirou -_age: _16 (3 years skipped) - Year: 1st year college (taking advanced classes) - Height: (same as in anime)

Kurosaki Ichigo - age: 19 - Year: 2nd year college (taking afternoon classes) - Height: (same as in anime)

Other students mentioned will also be around the age of 19-20 and in their second year (height is same as in the anime x) ) unless I write that they aren't.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nyaa..I made it even more confusing didn't I? heehee sorry..

----------------------------

Anyways; Thanks Favrite of Chaos and SuChAbAKa !! Your rewards are hugs and cookies! D

Disclaimer(!!): I do not own BLEACH...Yeah..shocking isn't it? I bet you all thought I did. (xD kidding)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Talking"

_Thoughts/Flashbacks_

_'Talking in Flashback'_

_**Thoughts in Flashback**_

Everything elseeeee...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

_He laid there; Motionless, beaten, and worn out. All he could see was the outline of the crowd in front of him, and all he could hear were faint murmurs._

_After a short time, they began to dissipate, one by one, until there was only one person left standing a few feet away from him. The dark figure seemed to be waiting silently and observing him, until finally it spoke._

_'Gomen, Shiro-chan.'_

A body suddenly jolted upright on a bed and eyelids flew open. The emerald eyes that were uncovered scanned his surroundings as if they did not know what this place was, and then disappeared beneath the lids again. The lips were ajar, taking fast, small deep breathes, and perspiration slid down the cheek until it reached the edge where it fell. Both hands unconsciously fisted the bed sheets as thoughts of the nightmare flooded into his mind.

_'Gomen, Shiro-chan'_

The teen slowly lied back down on the bed and tried to relax as the words of the dark figure replayed over and over in his head. Oh, how he hated the one nightmare that kept haunting him on _that_ day of every month; the 17th. That day was hell for him; it caused him to become colder than he was and harder to talk to. Only four people kept him going; Hisagi, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, and Yumichika. Though the four were ahead of him by two years at that time, after that incident he joined the year under their's.

When the white haired teen managed to calm his body, mind, and tightened eyes, he noticed a small amount of salty droplets had fallen from his eyes. Tears. He bitterly laughed as his fingers made contact with the tear trails, remembering the first time he shed tears. He then slowly stood up, knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep, took a shower, and put on clothes. After checking the time, he took what he needed from the drawers and closed the dorm door.

_3:35 a.m._, he thought. _Eh, not as early as before..Might as well exercise._

Running around the whole campus took him awhile, but that was a good thing since it made him forget. As Hitsugaya got tired, the running converted into jogging, which soon converted into walking as he found a good place to rest. It was an area with clusters of cherry blossom trees swaying ever so softly in the wind, blocking the awakening sun as usual. Wandering in the forest-like area, he found an abnormally large cherry tree that seemed to attract him and decided to rest there until his first lecture started. The breeze was lulling him to sleep slowly, but before he could doze off-

_THUD_

-the sudden shaking of the ground stopped him. Slightly angered by the commotion, the emerald eyed boy turned around and saw a tall teen sitting Indian style rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sshhiittt...Damn tree..." The tall teen seemed to think he was the only one there.

Working quietly and quickly, Hitsugaya went around the tree, behind the other teen, and slowly crept behind the teen with the black beanie. Then, making sure the other didn't know he was there, he blew softly towards the other's neck.

"!!" The beanie teen reacted quickly, standing up, cupping the back of his neck, and turning around before our lil' white haired teen could blink twice.

Surprised and angered, the taller one yelled,"What the hell do you think you're doin' you little twit?!"

Standing up, the white haired other said,"I snuck up on you. Isn't that obvious?" He faced the angry teen and smirked.

"That's not what I meant! I meant why are_ you _sneaking up on me?!" The other was beginning to get frustrated.

" 'Cuz you can't pay attention to your surroundings."

"Tch...That's because I fell off a tree."

"Wow, not only do you lack a good attention span, you also lack the ability to balance." Emerald eyes looked at the tree's branches. "That's a bit sad to know since the branches on this one are pretty wide and sturdy looking."

The taller one's eyebrow twitched. "I was sleeping, shorty."

Glaring emerald eyes met equally fierce chocolate eyes. " I am _**not**_ short."

The smirk was transferred onto the beanie teen's lips. "Yeah you are." The taller walked towards Hitsugaya and placed a hand on his head, but it was swapped away.

"Don't touch me." Emerald eyes glared a bit more fiercely at the chocolate ones.

The other's smirk grew wider. " You're not even up to my shoulder. Seems pretty short to me."

"Shut up. At least I'm not ashamed of my hair and go around wearing a beanie to cover it up."

"Hey! I'm not ashamed of my hair! I just felt like wearing it!" Reaching towards his head and pulling the black beanie off, he said," There. I'm not ashamed of it."

Hitsugaya's eye widened a little at the sight of the flamboyant colored hair.

The orange haired teen noticed the shocked look as the emerald eyes stared at his short spiky hair. "What? Is there something on my hair?" He ruffled his orange hair.

Emerald eyes quickly changed his focus onto the grass to the right of him. "I-Iie...It's just that..." The thought of the orange thing on the cherry tree ran through his mind. "..It's just that I never knew anyone could have such a hair color. If someone played a prank on you I wouldn't be surprised if you fell for it." A smirk reappeared on the white haired boy's lips. "You're an idiot after all."

"I'm **not** an idiot!!" You could picture the hot smoke coming out of the orange head's ears.

"Then why the hell would you be sleeping on a tree? Don't you have a dorm, idiot?"

"Tch...you wanna know why?" The other nodded firmly. Looking up the orange head said," I got kicked out by my room-mate."

A chuckle escaped from the smirking lips. "You're an idiot after all. What'd you do? Accidentally sleep on their bed and drool on them?"

The chocolate eyes looked at him with surprise. "No! I'd never do such a-...Oh, I did.. But that was _freshman year_!! Freshman year I tell you!!!!"

A few more chuckles escaped. Putting his hands behind his head and looking towards the sky, he said,"Wwweeeelllllllllllllllll...Since I'm a nice guy and all, I **guess** I could let you stay in my dorm..."

The other rolled his eyes. "Sure, I bet you're one hell of a nice gu-..." The rest of the words were finally processed into the orange head's mind. "Wait, what?! You're actually letting me crash at your dorm?! Damn! You do **not** know how much I love you right now! I could practically kiss you!!"

A disgusted look appeared and disappeared quickly on his face. "I'd rather you don't. You're idiocy will be passed on to me, carrot top."

"Shut up. I'm not carrot top; I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, got that?"

"Hn..Hitsugaya Toushiro."

"Huhhhh...I think I've heard of that name before..Huh, oh well.." Ichigo glanced at his watch. "Ah, It's already breakfast so, see ya later, squirt!"

Ichigo sprinted away before the white haired teen could do anything and so he just yelled, "It's Hitsugaya to you!!" Though the other was far away, Hitsugaya could faintly hear the loud laughing of the carrot top. "That idiot...Damn, he caught me off guard.."

Hitsugaya sighed and looked up. "You promised yourself..Don't break it now.." He mumbled. Sighing once again, he started to walk towards the same direction the strawberry was going.

Walking into the mess hall, he walked towards the food area, picked up his regular meal, and sat down. He was eating his food with much focus that he didn't notice there were three people came towards the table and sat near him, setting their trays on the table. It was when one of them poked him with a spork that he noticed them.

"Oh, it's you guys..."

Matsumoto pouted. "Is this the greeting we get after sticking with you through and through? Mou, you hurt me Hitsu-kkkuunnn."

"...I was thinking, that's all." He was never good at saying sorry for anything.

"'Bout what? It's rare for you to be so into thinking that you'd greet us like that." Hisagi truthfully stated.

"I took in a homeless guy." He stated bluntly.

All four stared at him as if he was insane. "You...took in a homeless guy?" It was not like him to do such a thing.

He nodded, taking a spoonful of curry and sticking it in his mouth.

At the same time, the three asked," Why would you do that?"

He swallowed before he responded with a smirk," 'Cuz I'm a nice guy. That's why."

Two of them mumbled an 'oh', but Ikkaku asked,"You are?! How come I didn't know?"

That earned him a smack on the head. "Baka, that's what I told the stupid homeless guy."

"Oh..so then you really aren't kind..I knew it!"

It was Hisagi's turn to hit him. "If he's not nice, he wouldn't have took it the guy. Idiot."

"Oww...Ok ok, I get it. He's nice. Just stop hitting."

Smack. "What the hell, Matsumoto?! What did I do now?!"

"I just wanted to do that." She told him, giggling at his reaction. "Anyway, what the name of this guy? Is he cute?"

He took a scoop of curry again. "Eh, if you're attracted to stupid guys with orange hair as a natural color." He took a bite swallowed again. "His name's Kurosaki Ichigo."

"EHHH??!!" The two guys exclaimed.

Matsumoto responded differently though. "Oh! That's good! We were helping him look for a dorm to stay in, but you took care of that." She smiled happily. "Yay for Hitsugaya-kun!!"

Finishing up his curry, he looked at the three with confused eyes. "You guys know him?"

"Mhm! He's a friend of ours, but-" Matsumoto was cut off by Hisagi. "But I don't like him that much. I'll tolerate him, but he made fun of Kira, and I won't forgive him for that." Kira was a nice guy, despite his shyness and fragile, sensitive aura around him, and Hisagi was always overly protective of him for some unknown reason.

Hitsugaya looked thoughtful. "Ah...Now I kind of regret taking in that homeless guy. From what I know now, he seems like a semi-bastard."

"He's not always that bad though.." Ikkaku informed.

Emerald eyes stared at him blankly. "Hence the 'semi' before the bastard."

Hisagi snickered.

Ikkaku smirked. "Oh, shut up Kira-lover."

"Ah-te-no-argh!! I don't like him!!" He denied so firmly at the end, but his face seemed to tell a different story. Slightly red cheeks and the stuttering in the beginning of his statement was enough evidence for Ikkaku.

"Ah! Liar! You're so flushed, a strawberry would be jealous!" Matsumoto chuckled and decided to join the teasing too. "Aww..Don't deny it Hisa-kun!!! It's _amore_!"

"Arghh!! Shut up you two! I don't like him!!! Nor do I love him!" Hisagi glanced at Hitsugaya with a pleading look. The white haired teen took pity on him and decided to change the topic.

"Uh, where's Yumichika?"

Both teasing teens answered. "Early morning flower arranging classes." Hitsugaya sweat dropped. "That's so like him..."

Matsumoto looked thoughtful. "Mou, sometimes I wonder if he's gay..."

"When you go in our dorm, but haven't seen him, you'd think I was dorming with a chick." Ikkaku said as Hisagi silently thanked Hitsugaya.

"Hm..Has he done anything weird to you Ikkaku?"

"If you think trying to get me to cross-dress is weird, than yeah, he's done pretty weird things."

"Noo noo!! Not like that! I mean, Has he hit on you?" "WHAT?! Hell no!! If he did, I would've left the dorm before you could say 'crap'!"

"Mou, no need to be so mean Ikka-kun!"

And so, the silly conversations continued.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo stretched, glad that his last class was over. Not many were taking this class because it was only in the afternoon, but those who loved the great writers/poets known throughout the world and history attended. He was one of those people, admiring Shakespeare the most, out of all the writers/poets. Sighing in content as he stood walked out of the classroom, he decided he liked today a lot. Rukia was happy again (but still didn't let him stay in the dorm), his favorite classes were on this day, and he was allowed to stay in the dorm of Hitsugaya Toushiro. He remembered who the jewel holder was now.

Hitsugaya Toushiro was the 'kid' with the group of four the other day. He was_ also_ a famous prodigy; his name recognized throughout all of Japan in mostly high schools and colleges. Hitsugaya's cold exterior, unusual white hair, emerald eyes, and life made him intriguing in the eyes of females. The cold aura that was always with him allowed him to go to places without having girls and boys trail after him. It was a wonder how Ichigo forgot who he was. _But he didn't seem too cold at that time though_, Ichigo thought as he remembered their first encounter.

Something suddenly dawned on him. _I didn't ask his dorm number. Crap._ Ichigo cursed for a bit before calming down.. _Er...I guess I could ask the dorm head for his room..Hopefully he'll be in there. _He didn't want to sleep on trees anymore; Tarzan could do that all he wanted.

After he had asked the dorm head, he started to head towards the other's dorm.

_9-7, 9-8, 9-9, 9-10...Ah! 10-1! _Ichigo did a mental happy dance. _Okay, now knock. _..His arm didn't budge. _Move. _Nope._ Argh! Move damn_ _it!_ His arm finally regained it's movements and knocked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Knock Knock Knock_

_Go away..._ The little prodigy thought sleepily.

_Knock Knock Knock_

_Leave me alone..._

_Knock Knock Knock_

_Holy..I'll throw a shoe at you if you knock one more time.._

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Arghh!" He stood up and walked towards the door moving fast, and opened the door.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WA-" He stared at the tall orange haired teen in front of him, smiling sheepishly and scratching the back of his neck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chocolate met emerald and they locked onto each other for a while before the emerald orbs looked away.

"Oh..Kurosaki..." Hitsugaya side stepped to let Ichigo come in. _That bastard..he should have gotten here earlier..._

When Ichigo came inside, he closed and locked the door again and gave brief description of the dorm.

" First room to the left is the kitchen, second door to the left is your room, first door to the right is my room, and second door to the left is the bathroom. This is the lounge and a copy of the dorm key should be in the drawer of your room."

The white haired teen walked to the first door to the right and went in. " 'Night." was said before the door closed.

It took a while before Ichigo processed what was said and walked towards his room. Before he closed the door he echoed, " 'Night."

When the teen got inside, he fell onto the bed and tried to erase the image of Hitsugaya in the light blue pajamas. _When the hell did I think guys were cute?! _He started to hit himself with the pillow provided. _Argh!! You're messed up in the head Ichigo! You're messed up!! I could understand Renji thinking like this about that fourth year dude -but me? and that shorty? Holy crap, I think I've fallen from a tree one too many times. _

Slowly he stopped hitting himself when the image disappeared; but suddenly, other images of Hitsugaya appeared. _Crap...this is gonna be hard._ He sighed and forced himself to enter a deep slumber, hoping the thoughts would leave him alone as he slept.

"..chigo...Neh...Ichigo...Neh, Ichigo.." _Ugh, what the hell?_ White hair slowly came into view as the chocolate eyes opened. The tall body felt some sort of poking, and when the carrot top teen's mind was finally awake, his chocolate eyes noticed his left side being poked by a stick.

"..What the hell..?" He said in a groggy-like voice, trying to wake up the rest of his body.

"Finally awake, Sleeping Beauty?" A voice different from the one that was calling him asked.

"Unn..." The chocolate eyes finally opened fully and took noticed of his surroundings. Matsumoto, Ikkaku, and Hitsugaya were standing to the left of his borrowed room. Hitsugaya was closest, holding a thin stick and continuously poking his side, while Matsumoto was happily calling his name and Ikkaku was smirking at him.

Suddenly, as if something in Ichigo's mind clicked, he bolted upright, causing the un-suspecting white haired teen's poking stick to miss and make him fall onto the empty area behind Ichigo.

"Eh?" The carrot topped teen turned his head to look at Hitsugaya, who was radiating a scary aura. Scratching the bad of his head, Ichigo said,"My bad, sorry 'bout that Tous-Ahh!!" A hard sharp poke in the back caused him to bend backwards and fall onto Hitsugaya. The other two who had kept quiet for a while, were trying to muffle their laughing, though it was miserably failing.

"Ack. Get off me you heavy idiot." Hitsugaya managed to wheeze out. "And-it's Hitsugaya..to you.." The taller teen rolled off of the shorter body and fell to the ground, knocking down Ikkaku backwards in the process. "Oi! Watch where you fall, Strawberry!"

"Eh? It's not my fault! You were in the way, Baldy!" The strawberry answered back. The two argued for a little while until a certain teen got annoyed.

"Shut up! Both of you!" Hitsugaya, who was sitting with an agitated look on the bed in Indian position, silenced them. With a satisfied smirk, he began to explain why they were here.

"Matsumoto," The teen pointed his stick towards the female teen in the room," invited all of us," The stick moved towards Ikkaku and Ichigo," to lunch."

Matsumoto smiled. "Mhm! And All of you are going whether you like it or not! Ichigo, be ready in 15 minutes, 'kay?" She ushered Ikkaku out of the room and closed the door, knowing her little white haired friend would leave on his own. Hitsugaya stood up and walked towards the door, but stopped.

"Kurosaki," He started with a cold voice that suddenly made the room feel cold as well. " just because I let you stay here doesn't mean we suddenly become friends; This'll be the only act of kindness you will ever get out of me. So don't think you will _ever_ become my friend." With that, the teen left the room with his stick, leaving the orange head to his own devices.

_Wow, talk about a 180 degree personality change_, he mused, thinking about how Hitsugaya was being childish earlier with his little stick.

_I'll prove you wrong..Toushiro. I promise you that._

* * *

Nyuu..**This update was soo late**... Sorry guys! I was enjoying my winter break soo much that I kept procrastinating (I love that word) : ) 

-ahem- I hoped you like this! I tried to make it as long as possible and put in some interaction between them...but, I'm mostly doing dialogue, making all of them OOC, and I can't seem to think of good interaction moments between them TT I'm sorry!

It would be nice if you guys gave some ideas to help me out x) I'd appreciate it a lot!

_**Next time!**_ Uh...on the next chap, I'll try to get more fluffy cute moments between the two of them! They'll be eating lunch, and maybe go do fun things...But that's still being thought about...wow, talk about a small imagination...

Reviews are loved, Constructive criticisms are accepted, and Flames will be used for a bonfire -whee-

Ideas are wanted too!! Pwease with a cherry on top?


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry 'bout not updating..I haven't been feeling inspired lately...and I had to do a biology project and a really long history essay since I was procrastinating, yet again -sighs-

I'm truly sorry T-T I'll try to update more...

Thanks again Favrite of Chaos, SuChAbAKa, Nilla-Ice (anonymous xD), FuriousDeragonmaji, TBear2 (another anonymous xD), Littleanime1212, ofnonimportance, babygaaralover -------- You guys make me so happy! -cries tears of joy-

I bought some cans of fake snow, so that's what you guys get this time! yay! Have fun :)

Annddd, I won't give you spoilers but I will tell you that your thoughts will be used in some odd way :D. wait, that's considered a spoiler isn't it? Oops..Xd

-Ahem- Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Talking"

_Thoughts/Flashbacks_

_'Talking in Flashback'_

_**Thoughts in Flashback**_

Everything elseeeee...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

"-Twenty-two bottles of beer on the wall, twenty-two bottles of beer! You take one down and pass it around, twenty-one bottles of beer on the wall. Twenty-one bottles of beer on the wall-" Two orange haired teens were singing the silly song happily as they walked down the block towards the cafe, ahead of the two other teens joining them for lunch. 

People passing by sent strange looks towards the singing teens, thinking that they were either drunk or high on crack. The bald male of their group had given up on telling people that his friends weren't on any kind of drug or alcohol and walked a few feet behind Matsumoto and Ichigo, hoping that passing people wouldn't think he was associated to the drunk sounding teens. The white haired shorty, on the other hand, was a one block behind the three, not wanting anything to do with them at all till they reached their destination. Hitsugaya was carrying the thin stick that he found early in the morning in his right hand just in case Ikkaku or the singing idiots, who were singing loudly enough for the jewel holder to hear them clearly, would do anything stupid around the prodigy.

By the time Hitsugaya made it to the cafe, the three were already seated, scanning the menu and sipping the water that was supplied. Walking towards the table quietly, the white haired teen sat down with the trio and scanned the short menu as well, loosening the black scarf around his neck and placing his stick on his lap before he did so.

It took a few minutes for Matsumoto to notice that her little friend had entered and joined their table because the desert section caught her full attention. When she did notice him though, her mouth was eager to open and use the feminine voice that was given.

"Mou, Hitsu-kun, why were lagging so far behind? You didn't get to hear me and Ichi singing the bottles of beer on the wall song! And while we were singing, there was this one guy who gave us money saying that it was the least he could do for us, whatever that meant, but who cares! We have extra money! Oh, and did you see their desert section yet? 'Cause if you haven't, you should really check it out! They've got vanilla ice cream, flan, strawberry cheesecake-" Matsumoto continued to chatter even though the person she was talking to wasn't listening one bit, only nodding his head at random moments.

Ikkaku and Ichigo started their own conversation about random, stupid things until the waitress came to them.

"Good afternoon," She started with a cheerful voice, " What would you like to drink, sir?" Her question was for Ikkaku.

"Uh, I'll have.." His eyes scanned the drinks swiftly, noting that the drink he liked wasn't there. "the Mango Mix I guess."

The waitress quickly scribbled it down and did likewise to Ichigo and Matsumoto. "Jasmine Bubble Tea, please." Was Ichigo's answer while Matsumoto's was," Just Iced Tea."

"Uhuh.."She scribbled down both orders and looked at Hitsugaya. With a smile, she kindly asked," And how about you, little cutie?"

Hitsugaya's eye twitched as his ears caught her words, while the other three were trying to prevent any form of amusement from showing up. "Green Tea." He managed to say through his gritted teeth.

"My, what an odd choice for a little boy to pick," The waitress commented as she wrote the order down. "I'll make sure to give you a really nice cup, okay?" She told him with her cheery voice before walking away towards the kitchen doors.

Right after they lost sight of her, Matsumoto burst into giggles as Ichigo and Ikkaku chuckled and had smirks that were almost identical. "Aww, lil' Hitsu-kun got a complement from a girl! How ccuuteee!!" The orange haired female squealed a little and giggled once more.

"Don't I get enough already?" The emerald eyed teen muttered under his breath.

"Don't get upset Hitsugaya." The orange haired teen reached out to ruffle the white hair, but his hand swatted away quickly. "It was only a complement. It could be worse, ya' know?"

Ikkaku seemed to agree. "Yeah, wouldn't it be worse to have girls chasing you everywhere?"

The teen tried to imagine millions of girls chasing after him. "...I guess..."

The two guys looked at Hitsugaya and smirked again. "Thought so." They said in unison with a knowing tone.

The emerald eyes glared at the two before quickly jabbing them both in the stomach with his stick under the rectangular table. Ikkaku was the first victim since he sat in front of the glaring teen's seat, and clutched his poor stomach after the painful, unexpected poke. Ichigo was luckier since he sat diagonally from the white haired 'little boy', but it was still pretty painful since Hitsugaya had his own sneaky ways of poking people. The orange haired female seemed to be the only one that was as happy as the little prodigy, who had a small smirk on his lips, because she was able to tape it all on her trusty cell phone that was taken out by coincidence. The two older males muttered a string of colorful words and glared at the laughing Matsumoto and the teen that caused them to be in this position until the pain of the powerful stick died down.

After that, everything seemed to go back to what could be called normal; Matsumoto was chatting, as usual, to Ichigo and Ikkaku and they did likewise, with the exception of Ichigo sneaking glances at the silent, menu scanning Hitsugaya. It was while Ikkaku was arguing that he could beat anyone's arse in multiplayer games that the waitress came back with their drinks, giving them out to the right people and smiling wider when she laid Hitsugaya's down in front of him. She then took their lunch orders down after asking them and left as quickly as she came.

The cup containing green tea was a traditional Japanese cup, with no handles, and had cute little images printed all over it that made Hitsugaya feel disgusted; his dark, emerald eyes glaring at the small cup, noting that she should be killed for giving it to him of all people. Matsumoto felt differently when she saw the cute cup and squealed when she noticed that there were small panda faces on it, while Ikkaku stared at it as if it was the most foreign thing to him, and Ichigo grinned widely. It took a while before Hitsugaya finally sighed and rubbed his temples, knowing that glaring at the innocent cup would do nothing for him. Giving one last disgusted look to the cup, his small hands reached for it and brought it to his lips, cooling them down with a soft blow before drinking it contents. The female next to him was also recording him sipping, aww-ing when she noticed the light flush that stained his cheeks from embarrassment.

Glaring, once again, at Matsumoto, he set the cup down on the table and informed her that the ice in her tea was melting, knowing that she didn't like overly watered cold tea.

Turning towards her tea, the orange haired teen pouted, seeing that what he said was true. "I don't want to drink it anymore...Ne, ne Hisu-kuuunnn, will you trade with me?" Her light colored eyes were in their sad puppy form when they met the icy emerald ones even though that look rarely worked on him.

Amazingly, he gave up this time. The word,"..Fine.." was grumbled as his left hand quickly switched their drinks.

"Yay! I love you, Hitsu-kun!" She exclaimed before pulling him into a quick hug. Ikkaku and Ichigo had been on so silently snapping photos here and there in hopes of using the pictures against Hitsugaya. When she let go he was in a more sour mood and chugged down the drink in front of him before kicking Ikkaku in the shin. His legs weren't long enough to kick Ichigo that hard, so he just settled on glaring at him after the light kick.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Ikkaku said as he rubbed his shin. "How come strawberry only gets a light kick and a glare while I get a friggin boot to the shin?"

The glare shifted towards the bald one. "Then what do you want me to do?"

"Uh...I dunno.."

Hitsugaya smirked wider. "Thought so."

"Shut up, you little smart-" Ikkaku was interrupted by Ichigo. "Both of you shut up! Food's coming!" They glared at the strawberry but kept quiet until the waitress finished distributing the food. As they were eating, Ikkaku and Hitsugaya sent glares at each other until Ichigo couldn't take the silence any longer, unlike Matsumoto.

"So, Toushiro," Ichigo started," how was your sleep?"

"..." Was his response.

"Not to well I suppose?"

"..."

"Where'd you get that stick by the way? Did you just happen to come across it?"

"..." It seemed that all of the boy's attention was focused on glaring at the bald guy in front of him.

Growing irritated because he was getting no response except for Matsumoto's little laughing sessions at him, he thought hard until an idea popped up in his mind. "Oi, Matsumoto, get your cell phone ready." He said, grinning as he stood up.

Matsumoto gave him a curious look before doing as she was told, and set her phone on video mode. She recorded him as he walked around the table and behind Hitsugaya. Shooting one last wink and grin at the recording female, Ichigo bent down and whispered something into the young boy's ear with his lips brushing onto it ever so slightly.It seemed, though, that the boy was still too caught up in his glaring mode to hear what he said. Ikkaku had stopped glaring long ago and was staring at the orange haired teen, wondering what in the seven hells he was doing.

Noticing that Hitsugaya didn't respond, Ichigo gave a small grin before blowing softly on the other's neck and brushing his lips over them. That caused a response. Matsumoto, like always, giggled like a mad man, Ikkaku felt his jaw drop, and the head full of white fluff swiftly turned and collided with the mob of orange, causing the taller one to fall back.

Rubbing at the area he was hit, Ichigo semi-yelled, " What the hell was that for?!"

"That's your own fault you idiot! Why in the seven depths of hell did you do that to me?!" The other retorted with his cheeks flushed. Customers looked at them, wondering what the commotion was all about.

"All I did was blow softly!"

"On my** neck**, damn it!"

"So what?! It's not like I molested you or anything!" Women shushed the men and listened intently at the drama going on.

"Why on my freakin' neck though?! Why not _over_ my head!

"I-!" Ichigo paused a little and thought. "I dunno..."

"You shouldn't have blown on **my** neck in the first place!"

"It's not my fault _you_ were too caught up in glaring at baldy here!"

"Well you shouldn't have snuck up on me!"

"You should've been paying attention to your surroundings!" Ichigo smirked in triumph, using the other's words from yesterday against him.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened a bit in surprise when he heard that, also noticing he had just gotten a taste of his own medicine. He bent his head down so that no one could see his face. "Tch." was all he said before standing up and leaving the cafe with all eyes on him.

There was a long silence before it registered in Ichigo's mind what had just happened. He stood up from his fallen position and ran out of the cafe. Another long silence came about the cafe before everyone went back to doing what they were doing before.

"Well," Matsumoto started as she stopped her recording, "that was more than I bargained for."

"Got that right." was the reply she got from Ikkaku.

"Neh, Ikkaku, I think Ichi-kun's got a thing for our lil' Hitsu."

"Mm. I've noticed his glancing earlier. Wanna interfere?"

"Yup! I can't wa-" Her excitement was cut off when they heard a little girl ask," Mommy, did that running guy like the short guy?"

Matsumoto giggled. "Guess Ichi made it a bit too obvious."

* * *

Oh, and I was thinking 'bout changing the summary. Thought I should get some yays or nays before I decide to change it; 

_Ichigo managed to melt the ice off of the broken pieces and put them back together. Who would've guessed that his hair started it all? (IchiHitsu pairing)_

Chu, what do you guys think? yay or nay?

Reviews are loved, Constructive criticisms are accepted, and Flames are iced by Hitsu!

Review pwease : )


End file.
